The present invention relates to a process for imparting flame retardance to textile materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for imparting flame retardance to textile materials which comprises impregnating the textile materials with a flame retardant composition comprising a phosphoroxycarboxamide compound, and curing the so impregnated flame retardant composition.
It has long been known that flame retardant properties may be incorporated into textile materials such as cotton fabric or yarn by treatment with phosphorus-containing compounds. Such compounds are usually in the form of organophosphorus compounds which are relatively harmless to the material being treated as well as resistant to laundering.
More recently, it has been discovered that organic nitrogen is a synergist for phosphorus-induced flame retardance in cellulosic fabrics, and its presence in the flame-retardant compound permits a reduction in the amount of flame retardant which is required to achieve an acceptable degree of flame retardance. Exemplary of flame-retardant compounds which contain both nitrogen and phosphorus are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,268,292; 3,374,292; 3,556,840; 3,634,422; 3,763,283; 3,835,204 and 4,162,279.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for imparting flame retardance to textile materials.